tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bert
CGI Series= |-|Railway Series= Bert *'Designer': Sir Arthur Heywood *'Builder': Duffield Bank, rebuilt Yorkshire Engine Co. *'Built': circa 1894 *'Gauge': 15 inch *'Configuration': 0-8-2, originally 0-8-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 Bert is the quietest of the Arlesdale Railway engines. He is the oldest out of the engines including Rex, Mike, and himself. Bio in the Railway Series Bert worked on an unnamed line in England until 1967, at which time it closed down and he, Rex and Mike were sent to Sodor to work the Arlesdale Railway. Some time after his arrival, Bert took offence when the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston accidentally sprayed him with mud while passing him in their car, and in retaliation, Bert drenched the Reverend Teddy Boston with water when he took a ride in Bert's cab. However, both parties made up and as a result, Bert was featured in the Reverend W. Awdry's next book, Small Railway Engines. Bert, along with the other engines were offered to be in the Reverend's book if they behaved. When a rescue team went on a mission to look for Duke, they often rode on Bert's train. For a long time Bert had trouble with steaming. One day, as he was pulling a passenger train, his tender coupling broke off as they left the station. He didn't want to "stick" around, but the mention of the word "stick" encouraged his driver to bring glue to temporarily repair his coupling hook. This was what his driver called "Sticking Power". His issues with steaming stopped since he was rebuilt with a taller chimney (with Kylchap blastpipe) and cab in 1973, giving his current narrow gauge outline appearance. Bio in the Television Series Marion first met Bert and Rex in the Arlesburgh Woods while she was heading up to assist the construction of the new branch line when the two of them streaked past on the other side of some bushes. Marion thought she was seeing things, and subsequently shut her eyes, resulting in her collision with Oliver and Toad under the chute. Marion was positively alarmed when she saw Mike shunting ballast wagons up the chute to fill Oliver's train, until Toad introduced them. Marion was doubtful of the engines' existence due to their miniscule size. Mike replied somewhat hostily that they were responsible for bringing all of the ballast for the new line, while Bert and Rex more kindly explained about wool traffic and passenger service. The following day when Thomas came up to their junction depressed that Sir Topham Hatt withdrew his branch line, Bert, along with the other two, sang Never Overlook A Little Engine to cheer their friend up. Though it worked, Thomas became so eager to help out with the line's construction that he ended up falling into Calles Cavern. At dusk that day, Marion reappeared at their junction to make a wish, and while Rex and Bert managed to escape unnoticed, Mike had the misfortune to be the one Marion made her wish to. Two nights later when Sailor John came through trying to escape using the pirate ship, Bert, Rex and Mike shoved a train of ballast wagons off the chute to slow it down after hearing Thomas yell for them to help. As the ship slowed down, Ryan then inadvertently derailed the ship. As in the Railway Series, Bert's feelings were hurt when the Thin and Fat Clergymen accidentally sprayed mud-water at him, so he managed to pay the Fat Clergyman out by causing water to fall on him and his driver, but the two Clergymen managed to make up with him. Persona Bert is the quietest of the Arlesdale Railway engines. He appears to be very easy going and friendly. One thing Bert doesn’t like, however, is the idea that bigger engines (and some people) might look down on the little engines just because they’re small. Bert usually gets on with his jobs without complaining and doesn’t mind what kind of work he does as long as he’s treated with respect. Basis Bert is based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's River Irt pre-1972 shape. Livery Bert is painted blue with red and yellow lining. He has a brass dome, brass builder's plates on the sides of cab, red nameplates with gold writing mounted on each side of his boiler and "ARLESDALE" written on the sides of his tender in yellow. In the Railway Series his wheels are painted black, but in the television series they are blue. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan) * Michał Podsiadło (Poland) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * José Gilberto Vilchis (Latin America) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * Christian Rudolf (Germany) Trivia * Bert uses Mighty's original whistle sound at a half-step higher in pitch. * Bert's rebuilt form has never been featured in either the Railway Series or television series. * In Sticking Power, Bert is said to be younger than Rex and Mike. However, Bert's basis was built long before the other two. Bert has also been stated to be the youngest on the official website. His own build date is currently unknown since there is no official evidence to state his actual build date. * In Bert's trading card promo, he is depicted as a 4-8-2 along with Rex and Mike. * From Jock the New Engine onwards in the Railway Series, as well as in the TV series, Bert is depicted with wheels outside his frames, contrary to his basis and his previous appearances. His valve gear was also changed. Merchandise * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (Toys 'R' Us Exclusive) * Take-n-Play * Capsule Plarail Gallery File:BallastRS4.png|Bert with the other Small Railway Engines File:TitforTatRS2.png File:TitforTatRS4.png|Bert being sprayed with mud File:StickingPowerRS6.png|Bert as drawn by Clive Spong File:Wired-UpRS4.png|Bert with Wilbert File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure67.png|Bert with Rex in full CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure72.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure183.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure185.png|Bert with Thomas File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure198.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure199.png|Bert, Rex and Mike with Thomas File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure220.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure324.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure400.png|Bert on the chute File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure846.png File:TitforTat8.png|Bert in the twentieth season File:TitforTat73.png|Bert covered in mud File:TitforTat95.png|Bert's wheels File:Mike'sWhistle5.png File:Mike'sWhistle115.png File:TheGreatRace59.png|The Small Engines in The Great Race File:Bert(Arlesdaleengine)CGIpromo2.jpg File:BertPromo.png File:Head-onBertPromo.png|Head-on promo of Bert File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurePromo4.jpg File:Mike,RexandBertbyTommyStubbs.png|Bert with Mike and Rex as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Rex,BertandMikeinanAnnual.png|Bert, Rex and Mike in an annual File:Bert2.jpg File:RebuiltBertinTrainz.png|Bert's rebuilt shape in Trainz, made by TheJonateers File:RiverIrtOriginalBuild.jpg|Bert's basis, River Irt in her original shape File:RiverIrt.png|Bert's basis, River Irt in her rebuilt shape Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayBert.PNG|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayBert.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayBerttheMiniatureEngine.png|Take-n-Play File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeRex,Mike,Bert.jpg|Capsule Plarail Prototype File:CapsulePlarailBert.JPG|Capsule Plarail File:BertTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:0-8-2